Secretos
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Los flechazos en el corazón a primera vista existen. Pero q pasa si te ha flechado la novia de tu mejor amigo y sin siquiera proponerselo?
1. Su novia

**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Ay vaaale, ya ustedes lo saben más que yo… estos personajes no son míos. Que wea. T_T son todos de Masashi. :P**

**Sí, sí, sé que debería estar actualizando los otros fics SasuHina… pero es que la musa se me ha ido de ellos y no sé para dónde. T_T Perdón.**

**Pero esta idea se me ha metido en la cabeza y debo sacarla.**

**Espero la disfruten. No será un longfic. Pero igual estaría feliz que lo leyeran.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Advertencias: Lemon/ OOC/ SasuHinaNaru/ AU.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Su nombre… Uchiha Sasuke. Muchos dicen que es un genio, otros que aún le hace falta para llegar a ser como su hermano mayor y más aún superarlo, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Justo ahora podría decirse que era una persona normal, con mucha más inteligencia que el resto, bueno debía ser consciente y aceptar que el Nara lo sobrepasa, pero al menos entre Naruto y él, pues era un súper dotado, pero la verdad era que no veía su vida sin su mejor amigo y sus tonterías.

Conocía a Naruto desde que eran niños, y desde siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, junto a Sakura aunque ella lo vea como más que eso, pero la verdad es que siempre la miraría como una amiga.

Él no era un chico romántico, o bueno nunca había tenido la oportunidad de serlo, ya que nunca se había sentido atraído por una chica. Y no, no era gay, pero es que todas las chicas que se le acercaban siempre estaban al pendiente del físico, eran todas unas superficiales, y eso era intolerable para él, sólo las utilizaba para satisfacción y ya. Ni siquiera lo conocían y ya iban diciendo que lo amaban.

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, seguir acostado allí era sinónimo de seguir pensando idioteces. Miró su reloj en la muñeca, en unos minutos debía salir al aeropuerto y no estaba como para perder el vuelo. Hoy volvería a Konoha después de dos largos años de haber estado en el extranjero estudiando. Quería estar en casa, aunque estuviera solo en esa estructura, eso no importaba. Necesitaba estar en Konoha. Caminar por sus calles, mirar su cielo y respirar su aire. Estaba volviéndose loco viviendo en la capital del País del fuego.

Salió de ese apartamento que por tanto tiempo había sido su refugio y ayuda. Ahora podía volver y poner en marcha todo el conocimiento que había adquirido y así Trabajar en Konoha. A sus 22 años, sus pensamientos sólo estaban enfrascados en una cosa: Derrocar a Itachi del puesto de ser el mejor Uchiha. Lo haría, sabía que podía hacerlo, tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo, motivación y ahora conocimiento. Itachi pediría perdón por haber sido tan arrogante con él. Su Padre volverá del más allá y se arrepentirá de haberlo dejado a un lado.

.

.

.

El viaje fue placentero. Tenía mucho tiempo que no viajaba en avión ya que sus estudios lo eran todo para él. No había tenido ganas de asesinar al piloto, así que podía asegurar que fue un buen viaje. Ahí estaba él, en Konoha después de tanto tiempo. Tomó un taxi hasta su casa, y al entrar Kyoko-san —la Nana y ama de llaves— lo recibió con un gran abrazo que casi lo dejó sin aire.

Le sonrió, de verdad le debía mucho a ella. No los abandonó cuando sus padres murieron y siempre los cuidó y aún lo seguía haciendo.

—Oh Joven Sasuke, Ha crecido aún más en estos dos años. Está cada vez más guapo.

—Hmph —cerró los ojos y lanzó una pequeña mueca con forma de sonrisa— Muchas gracias Kyoko-san.

—Debes estar cansado, por qué no subes a tu cuarto y descansas. Es lo mejor. Cuando sea la hora del almuerzo definitivamente te lo haré saber.

—Está bien. Gracias Nana.

Tomó la maleta y caminó escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la que era su habitación y que no pisaba desde hacía dos largos años. Suspiró y entró sin miramientos, sabía que todo estaría igual además de limpio gracias a la buena atención de su Nana. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo, ya luego tendría el tiempo para desempacar, y se lanzó en su olvidada cama. Inhaló y dejó que el olor a casa entrara por sus sentidos. Era bueno estar de regreso.

Despertó después de una larga hora y fue gracias a los gritos de Kyoko-san, así que sin pensarlo mucho bajó hasta el gran salón de comedor. Y allí estaba él, su hermano mayor Itachi y la fuente de todas las complicaciones en su vida. Lanzó un sonoro bufido cosa que llamó su atención mirándolo inexpresivamente como siempre. ¡Cuánto odiaba esa estúpida mirada! La odiaba enormemente. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un hermano mayor normal? ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar de esa manera? Lo humillaría.

—"Ya verás, Itachi Uchiha… borraré esa inexpresiva mirada tuya por una de total desesperación."

—Oh… Has vuelto pequeño hermano. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Como si te interesara realmente.

—Veo que no cambias, sigues odiándome como siempre. Aún eres un niñato inmaduro.

—Sólo come Itachi, que vivamos juntos y seamos hermanos no quiere decir que deba dejar de odiarte.

El pelilargo sonrió disimuladamente. ¡Cómo le encantaba molestar a su hermano! Aunque le doliera enormemente que lo odiara, debía hacerlo. Debía crear esos sentimientos en él. Aunque por dentro se destrozara, no lo demostraría. Guardó silencio y comió el almuerzo siendo seguido por su hermano.

..

.

.

Sasuke se estiró tratando de encontrar la manera de quitarse la pereza. Si el tonto de su amigo estuviera cerca quizás no estaría tan aburrido.

—"¡Naruto! Se me ha olvidado avisarle que ya estoy aquí." —Tomó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número del rubio— Aló.

—Oi Sasuke-Teme… ¿Cómo estás? Ya te has graduado ¿no? Hehe… no pude ir. Estaba también graduándome yo, 'Ttebayo.

—Estoy bien. Hmph… eso ya lo sabía Dobe. Y acerca de eso… ya estoy en Konoha.

—Teme… Maldito engreído… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Acaso no pensabas avisarme? ¿Ehh?

—… ¿Acaso eres Idiota, Naruto? —"Calma Sasuke, Calma. Es Naruto, no lo olvides." — ¡Te estoy avisando Dobe! Acabo de llegar… bueno… relativamente.

—"¿Relativamente?" Ok, Ok. Debemos hacer una fiesta ya que has regresado Teme.

—Ni de coña.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —La vos de Naruto bajó unos cuantos tonos haciendo parecer las palabras como un lamento.

—No hagas ese estúpido tono de voz, Dobe. Sabes que no me gustan esas estupideces.

—Pero… pero… Sasuke… Teme… Dattebayo~

—Tshie… Ok, ok. Pero no exageres. —Era casi enfermizo lo imposible que se le hacía a Sasuke negarle algo a Naruto. Era el hermano que siempre quiso tener, aunque tonto y extremadamente impulsivo y ruidoso.

—Será algo muy pequeño, lo prometo. Eres el mejor. ¿Qué te parece si cuando todo esté listo voy a por ti?

—Está bien… Hasta entonces.

—Sayonara 'Ttebayo.

—Hmph… —Colgó la llamada y lanzó el celular en su cama— Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Tonto Naruto.

..

.

.

Las horas pasaron como si fueran correteadas por algún Shinigami. Sasuke sintió un leve retorcijón en su pecho al escuchar el timbre, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Se miró a sí mismo, vestía unos vaqueros negros algo ajustados y una suave y también ajustada camisa del mismo color, y sus botas de cuero negro también, se veía bien, pero igual no quería salir. ¡Tenía una idea! Se haría el dormido y no iría a Ningún lado. Eso. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Ya luego tendría tiempo para ver a Naruto. Aunque le había prometido que iría, pero… ¡Joder! Él era un maldito asocial, y eso lo sabía a la perfección. Es más, hasta era feliz siendo así.

— ¡Joven Sasuke! —Su Nana llamaba desde abajo— ¡El joven Naruto ha llegado por usted!

Maldición… había olvidado a su Nana. Ok, ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Si no bajaba… si no bajaba Naruto subiría. Lo haría, eran amigos desde niños, y su Nana lo permitiría.

—"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Escapar! Pero… ¿por dónde? ¡La Ventana! Lo siento Naruto —Abriendo la ventana y montando su pie en el gran marco grisáceo tomando impulso para subir por completo en él— Pero no iré a la fiest…"

— ¡TEME! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?

Naruto corrió hasta la ventana y tomando a su amigo del cuello de la camisa lo lanzó hacia atrás y dando directo con el suelo.

—Sasuke-Teme… ¿qué demonios pretendías? ¿Fugarte? ¡JA! No te lo creas tan fácil, Dattebayo.

—Naruto… —el pelinegro se levantó del suelo lanzándole una mirada muy poco amistosa. Además esa camisa de color Naranja que llevaba el rubio no le era de agrado a sus ojos, por mucho que el pantalón negro que llevara le opacara ese color, igual le producía tensión visual.

—Teme, tiempo sin verte. —El rubio corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza—Te extrañé Sasuke.

—Pero… ¿Qué…? Aparta… —Forcejeando con Naruto para quitárselo de encima— Quítate Dobe… maldición. Te mataré Naruto, Y una mierda nuestra amistad.

—Ya ok, ok. Te dejaré tranquilo. Pero vámonos. Ya es tarde. Todos están esperando en mi casa.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de negarse con todas sus fuerzas y echarlo a patadas de ahí. Pero no pudo. La cara sonriente del rubio se lo impidió. Y así fue como aceptó el ir con él. Ambos llegaron en un santiamén en la casa de Naruto. El auto del rubio era veloz, un Audi de un llamativo color naranja. Ese rubio nunca cambiaría.

Los dos bajaron del auto al estacionar, caminando hacia la entrada de la gran casa de Naruto. Sasuke se limitó a observar lo animado de su amigo, y sintió un poco de tristeza y calma al mismo tiempo. Naruto se había quedado sin padres, ni ningún familiar, aunque la fortuna sí que le quedó, igual se sintió bien que ambos se conocieran. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver a su amigo parar en la entrada de su enorme casa.

—Eh… ¿qué sucede ahora Naruto?

—Teme… yo…

— ¿Mm? —Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al rubio sonrojarse de la nada y ponerse algo nervioso ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Esperaba que no se le declarara o algo así, porque definitivamente en eso nunca le daría la razón.

—Yo… bueno Sasuke, Tú… tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo… y bueh yo…

—"Maldición… que no sea una declaración… que no lo sea… Buda, Kami-sama, quien sea… no lo permitan…" —Habla de una maldita vez Naruto. No quiero perder más mi tiempo. Tsk.

—Bueno… quiero que conozcas a mi novia 'Ttebayo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Novia? ¿Por qué dices tonterías como esas justo ahora Naruto?

—Maldición Teme, porque te conozco hombre. Y no quiero que la trates mal. Llevo unos 7 meses de relación con ella. Lo olvidaste… y eso que fuiste el primero en saberlo.

—Sí, recuerdo algo. Esas cosas no me interesan Naruto. Es tu maldita vida, haz con ella lo que quieras. No seré un hipócrita para darte el gusto. Mucho hago con venir hasta acá.

—Sí, eso lo sé Dattebayo. Pero, pues… no tengo padres, y tú eres la única persona a la que considero mi familia, y quería que la conocieras. —"Hum… hehehe he dado en el clavo, Sasuke no se resistirá con eso… Naruto eres un genio… mwajajajaja".

—Hmph…

—Tomaré eso como un "Está bien Naruto". Yahoo, entremos ahora.

El Uchiha entró a la gran casa, y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió. El recibidor estaba atestado de personas, conocidas y desconocidas para él. Y en un enorme grito, le habían dado la bienvenida. Chasqueó la lengua. Esta idea seguía sin gustarle, y maldijo al rubio que tenía a su lado. ¿A esto le llamaba pequeño? Si antes sospechaba que algo le iba mal a Naruto en la cabeza, ahora lo certificaba. Había desde mesas atiborradas de comidas y bebidas, hasta música y luces de todo tipo.

—Sasuke-kun —La pelirrosa se le acercó lanzándosele en el cuello y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla— Volviste Sasuke-kun. Estoy tan contenta. Te extrañé.

—Hola Sakura… igual… pero ¿podrías apartarte? Se me está haciendo difícil respirar.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera de vuelta. Lo vio saludar, a su manera, a los presentes. Y cuando hubo terminado le haló el brazo situándolo a su lado, quedando un poco alejados del bullicio.

—Ven Teme, ella es a quien quiero que conozcas. Mi novia.

Sasuke volteó su cuerpo por el impulso de la gran jalada de su amigo, escuchando las palabras que éste decía. Cuando quedó totalmente seguro de pie, alzó su mirada encontrándose con una perlada, un rostro pequeño pero de rasgos finos, su nariz perfilada, sus labios rosados, pequeños pero carnosos, y un sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas, su cabello largo, lacio y azulado caía sutilmente en su cuello y hombros, y adivinó que le llegaría hasta quizás un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba puesto una falda lila de vuelos un poco larga hasta las rodillas, pero que dejaban ver sus torneadas pantorrillas, y sus delicados pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas de color negro. Y arriba tenía un sencillo y conservador strapless de color blanco y encima una diminuta chaqueta lila a juego con su falda, que le cubría la piel que no debía mostrar. Y aunque no llevara maquillaje, se veía totalmente hermosa. —"Ella es a quien quiero que conozcas. Mi novia."

—"¿Ella es la novia del Dobe? ¿Su novia?"

—U-un placer… Mi n-nombre es Hyuuga Hinata.

—Hmph… —"Hasta su voz"— Uchiha Sasuke.

—De él es de quien te había hablado Hina-chan. Oh, ya vuelvo, iré a buscar algo para tomar. Esperen aquí.

—H-Hai.

—Hmph…

—Etto Naruto-kun me ha hablado m-mucho de usted S-Sasuke-san.

Sasuke estaba mudo, esto en serio no podía estarle pasando. ¿Por qué la novia de su amigo tenía que ser tan hermosa, y dulcemente educada? ¿En serio era su novia? ¿Por qué no la pudo conocer él antes?

—"Cálmate Sasuke, sólo es una tonta chiquilla. No es la gran cosa. No como para que sientas envidia de Naruto. Cálmate, y trátala como a cualquier otra. Así de seguro no se toma muchas confianzas conmigo, y no termine siendo otra de las que me persiguen." —Uchiha-san.

— ¿Eh? —Hinata alzó una ceja en forma de no entender lo último que el mejor amigo de su querido rubio había dicho— Etto… —Jugando con sus dedos— Creo que no entendí.

—Para ti, soy Uchiha-san. No te tomes confianzas conmigo tan sólo porque eres la novia de Naruto, Hyuuga. Ni creas que por eso, puedas acercarte a mí. No me gustaría que la novia de mi mejor amigo termine enamorada de mí. Eso sería una molestia.

Hinata apretó sus puños, su mandíbula, y los dedos de sus pies. Toda ella estaba tensa, llena de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? ¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿Esta persona era el Sasuke Uchiha del que Naruto le hablaba siempre? ¡Imposible! Este Tipo de aquí no era amable, ni buena persona. Era un maleducado. Sus perlas llenas de rabia lo fulminaron, ella nunca había tenido tanta rabia como ahora, debía calmarse. Debía hacerlo.

—U-chi-ha-san… —Exhaló todo el aire que había contenido haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba— Creo que usted está equivocado —La rabia le hacía desaparecer el tartamudeo que tanto la agobiaba, y lo agradeció —Usted no es como Naruto-kun lo describía.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso crees Hyuuga? Lamento desilusionarte —Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos tomando una pose algo relajada, pero mantenía una guerra con sus oscuras perlas atacando al bando enemigo de unos orbes perlados— Pero todas las mujeres son iguales de zorras. Hacen todo para llamar mi atención. Así que bájate de esa nube si crees que me fijaré en t…

La frase quedó en el aire gracias a una fuerte cachetada que una de sus mejillas recibió de parte de la pequeña Hinata que ahora temblaba de la rabia y la impotencia. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero frenó las lágrimas. Ella no dejaría que nadie la insultara de esa manera. Por su parte, Sasuke quedó paralizado, observando a esos perlados ojos con impresión, esos perlados ojos que ardían de rabia, no, ardían era en ira, en pura ira y desilusión, y se sintió culpable.

—Exijo q-que m-me respete Uchiha-san. Y que no vuelva a c-compararme con n-nadie. S-soy la novia de Naruto-kun porque le amo, no por otros intereses. Y mucho menos si f-fueran intereses en una persona c-como usted. Es un maleducado, orgulloso, fanfarrón, creído, idiota, y no acabaría de nombrar sus defectos. Y, Y, Y sería imposible encontrarle virtudes de b-buenas a primera. A-así que n-no ande por ahí, insultando a los demás. Además, y-yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como usted. —Debía respirar, calmarse, tomar aire puro, no, debía irse de ahí. Seguro esta rabia no se le pasaría muy pronto— Ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme. D-dele mis despedidas a Naruto-kun.

Sasuke aún estaba en silencio. Siguió con su mirada a la chica que era la novia de su mejor amigo, su cuñada por así decirlo. La vio salir de la gran casa dando enormes y rabiosas zancadas. Su lacio y azuloso cabello se movía en el aire y fue lo último que vio. Cuando volvió su mirada al frente, agradeció que estuvieran algo apartados, y que la música estuviera tan alta que nadie se percató de lo sucedido.

—Teme… —El pelinegro giró el rostro, aún estaba en shock, nunca nadie le había tratado de esa manera y mucho menos una chica— ¿Dónde está Hina-chan?

— ¿Tu novia? —"Su novia".

—Sí Teme, ¿dónde está?

—Mmm… no lo sé, me dijo que la despidiera de ti, y salió por la puerta.

—… ¿Ehh? P-Pero… ¿Por qué? Si tan sólo tarde unos pocos minutos. A menos que… —Naruto miró con amargura al ojinegro— ¿Qué le dijiste Sasuke?

—Hmph… ¿de qué hablas Naruto?

—Teme… si Hinata-chan se molesta conmigo por tu culpa, le diré a Nana que no te cocine arroz ni tomates por un largo tiempo. Dattebayo. Iré por ella.

—Haz lo que quieras Dobe. Pero no te metas con mi comida.

Naruto le dio una última mirada llena de amargura al tonto de su amigo, pero cuando se disponía a caminar hacia la entrada, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y al mirar la pantalla pronunció un "Es ella", y se alejó de su amigo un poco para poder hablar bien por el aparato. Sasuke, sólo lo observaba. Su mejor amigo tenía novia, y al parecer estaba clavado con ella. Lo más sano sería olvidar todo y apoyarlo, pero no podía simplemente borrar lo que había pasado. Le había gustado la novia de su mejor amigo. No era una chica como las demás, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, su mejilla y su ego se lo decían. Siendo novia de su amigo o no, esa chiquilla Hinata Hyuuga, lo había flechado. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer?

—"Hmph… será problemático pasar esto por alto."

..

..

..

.

**Notas Finales:**

**Loooooool al fin he sacado el primer capi de este loco nuevo intento para el SasuHina. xD Claro ahora esto es más complicado. Mmm… SasuHinaNaru. Para mí, es un reto escribir esto. Amo a Narutín, y a Sasuke. Y este fic será un reto. Pero qué dicen… lo sigo?**

**Espero sus reviews, criticas, sugerencias, Peluches, chocolates, Nimbus 2014. Oppas, Sesshomarus, Ichigos. xDDD lol. **

**Besos. Los quiero. Espero sus opiniones sobre este primer Capi.**


	2. Maldito Traidor

**Secretos.**

**Cap. 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei es el dueño absoluto de los personajes del manga titulado "Naruto". La historia es fruto de mi bizarra mente xD**

**Advertencias del fic: Lemon/ SasuHinaNaru/ AU**

…

**..**

**.**

El despertador sonó incansablemente como un verdugo que torturaba a su víctima con un chirriante sonido continuo y molesto. Sasuke tanteó con su mano la mesa de noche hasta hallar al maldito y benevolente aparato que aunque era una molestia, lo ayudaba a levantarse. Después de parar el sonido, se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño con agua tibia. La cabeza le dolía a montones, dudaba que el agua pudiera calmar ese dolor que era causado por la resaca que tenía. Suspiró al regresar a su habitación con la cintura envuelta en una enorme toalla de color blanco.

Se acercó a su clóset y se vistió con un pantalón casual de color negro, una camisa de seda roja y el blazer de color negro a juego con su pantalón, estaba sin abotonar. Se colocó sus zapatos, su colonia favorita de Dolce & Gabanna, y su cabello con un poco de gel para darle la forma que a él tanto le gustaba tener. Era un maldito egocéntrico, pero así se quería y se sentía bien. Sonrió para sí mismo en su espejo y bajó hasta el lobby de la gran mansión Uchiha.

—Buenos días joven Sasuke. ¿Va a la empresa?

—Sí Nana, ya sabes, no puedo dejarle a Itachi toda la gloria de llevar los negocios de la familia.

—Entonces… ¿no planea desayunar?

—No, tranquila haz lo que quieras hoy —Sasuke se acercó hasta la puerta y tomó las llaves de su auto —Sayonara Nana.

—Sayonara joven Sasuke —Despidiéndose con una reverencia.

Sasuke encendió su auto, y se propuso a conducir hasta la empresa. La jaqueca le estaba molestando y eso no ayudaba en bajar el dolor. Colocó un disco de Vivaldi en el reproductor de su auto con el fin de calmarse. Pasó una de sus manos por su frente, aunque se sintiera mal no le daría el gusto a Itachi de no ir a trabajar. Su mano bajó hasta su mejilla, y sin querer recordó la primera bofetada que había recibido en su vida por parte de una mujer. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

—De tantas mujeres… justo la del Dobe. Hmph… pero maldición… no sabía que los gustos de Naruto fueran tan buenos. Al diablo, en esta ciudad hay mujeres que mueren por mí, no gastaré mis pensamientos y hermosos segundos pensando en ella. Debo recordar, la novia de mi mejor amigo debe ser como un hombre para mí.

El Uchiha sonrió de nuevo, por Kami-sama, él era Sasuke Uchiha. Era el chico más popular en el jardín de infantes, en la secundaria, en la Universidad, en el postgrado. Era un playboy adinerado a quien las chicas buscaban, él no tenía necesidad de buscar a nadie. Ninguna mujer se hacía la difícil con él. Que una sola lo hiciera no iba a derrumbar el rascacielos que era su ego, además de que era una chica prohibida al ser novia del único amigo real que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Dejó su auto en el gran estacionamiento del edificio Uchiha. Con total calma caminó hasta la oficina que era de su hermano mayor. Se percató de todas y cada una de las miradas coquetas que las mujeres que trabajaban en ese piso le ofrecían.

—"Y así te das cuenta de que todas las mismas superficiales te siguen viendo Sasuke. Sigues siendo el casanova de siempre. Ahora arruinémosle el día a Itachi."

Sonrió haciendo suspirar a más de una, cosa que levantó un poco más su ego. Abrió la puerta que pregonaba el nombre de su hermano mayor en una placa de metal. Su plan era sencillo, molestaría a su hermano lo más posible hasta que le diera la oficina con mejor vista, una hermosa secretaria y bolas de arroz a la hora que quisiera. Entró a la amplia oficina decorada sutilmente, con colores rojos, blancos y negros tan distintivos del Clan Uchiha. Vio a su hermano sentado en su gran escritorio repleto de papeles, y pudo detallar que había una foto de su madre Mikoto. Algo sí que no podía negar, y era que Itachi amó y amaba a su madre y padre aún después de muertos, tanto que aunque no quiso estar al frente de la empresa, lo hizo por ellos.

Dio unos pasos más y notó que su hermano no estaba sólo, de espaldas a Sasuke había una persona sentada frente a su hermano. Era una mujer, lo pudo notar por su cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados, lacio y largo que caía en su espalda. Se percató entonces que la mujer tenía unas bonitas piernas, o eso fue lo que vio desde la puerta.

—Oh Sasuke. Has venido. Pasa hermano. Quiero que conozcas a esta persona, ella forma parte de nuestros socios primordiales.

—Hmph…

Sasuke caminó más hasta llegar los suficientemente cerca del escritorio y pudo notar que la espalda de la mujer estaba un poco tensa. Sólo esperaba que sus socios no fueran unos amargados. Llegó hasta parar al lado de su hermano, dirigió la vista a la chica quedando frío al verse reflejado en unos hermosos ojos perlados con brillos lilas.

—Sasuke, ella es Hyuuga Hinata-san. Es la hija mayor de nuestro socio prioritario Hiashi Hyuuga, de las empresas Hyuuga. Hinata-san, él es mi Otouto Sasuke. Desde hoy trabajarán juntos. Espero su colaboración Hinata-san, y que le tenga paciencia a mi hermano.

Hinata había esperado todo la bendita noche, desde que su padre le dijera que debía ir a la empresa Uchiha, no encontrarse con ese… ese… hombre que en menos de 1 minuto le había hecho enfadar tanto, pero al parecer el destino le estaba jugando una broma. Lo miró, notando cómo él no quitaba el asombro de su cara. Ella sólo quiso que sus días de colaboración en esa empresa pasaran en paz, pero Itachi la había condenado y ella no podía hacer nada para salirse de ese paquete.

—Hai Itachi-san, ya t-tuve la o-oportunidad de conocer a Uchiha-san el día de ayer.

—Oh cierto, lo imagino. Por Naruto-kun, ¿no?

—Ujum.

—Bien, entonces no hay necesidad de gastar tiempo en presentaciones, ¿no es así Sasuke?

—Hmph…

Sasuke desvió su mirada. Encontrarla ahí lo había descolocado, pero aún más el saber que tendría que trabajar con ella. Esto era algo estúpido. Su jaqueca parecía ir en aumento, definitivamente tuvo que haberse tomado una pastilla o algo así antes de salir de casa.

—Bien Hinata-san, Sasuke, vengan los guiaré a la oficina donde trabajarán los dos juntos desde ahora.

Itachi se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, la ojiperla lo seguía de cerca. Sasuke entonces logró detallarla. Una falda negra de corte alto, ajustada a sus piernas, Un cinturón negro y una bonita camisa de seda color lila, su hermoso cabello suelto y muy poco maquillaje. Sasuke pensó que de haberlo tenido seguramente le restaría belleza. Justo como la veía ahora era una mujer hermosísima y elegante, educada y aunque tartamudeara un poco y fuera algo tímida desprendía esa esencia Hyuuga que la hacía ver realmente apetecible.

—"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Ella no me atrae… joder. Es la novia de mi mejor amigo… es, es como un hombre para mí."

—Esta será su oficina… —Itachi abrió la hermosa puerta de madera tallada de color caoba dejando ver una hermosa oficina, gigantesca, con lo necesario para trabajar en la creación de los planos, y lo que fuera. Con plantas y una hermosa vista de la ciudad— Espero que sea lo suficientemente confortante para ambos.

—Lo será Itachi-san, no se p-preocupe.

—Hinata-san, no dude en decirme lo que necesite. Quiero que su estadía en esta empresa como colaboradora sea confortable para usted.

Itachi y Hinata se despidieron con una reverencia, Sasuke los observó a ambos con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Esto debía ser una broma. Él había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando fuera de Konoha para ser uno de los mejores, y ¿entonces su hermano mayor lo estancaría con una chiquilla como ella en una gran oficina? Ni hablar.

Vio a Itachi salir, lanzó una fuerte mirada a la Hyuuga que lo miró sorprendida y salió en busca de su hermano, debía arreglar esto cuanto antes. Salió de la oficina y a paso apurado logró alcanzar a su hermano tomándolo con fuerza de su brazo derecho parándolo y haciéndole girar hasta quedar frente a él.

—Otouto… no sabía que me extrañaras tanto como para correr por mí.

—No seas idiota… Hmph… es por otra cosa. Hablemos en tu oficina.

Ambos llegaron al hermoso salón que era la oficina del mayor, y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke prosiguió con eso de expresar su malestar.

—Itachi… ¿Qué demonios tienes en la mente?

—Mmm ¿De qué hablas Otouto? —El pelilargo tomó asiento en su gran silla mientras veía cómo su hermano pequeño se sentaba frente a él.

—Hmph… ¿Por qué me has puesto a trabajar con ella? ¿Acaso he estudiado en la capital para nada? No necesito de la ayuda de una niñata como ella para sacar adelante esta empresa.

—Sasuke… en serio eres un tonto. ¿El orgullo te llevará a la cima? No. Las relaciones con personas influyentes e importantes sí lo harán.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué demonios debo trabajar con esa niña?

—Hmph —Itachi soltó un largo suspiro negando con la cabeza. Su hermano sí que era un inmaduro niño malcriado— Esa "niña", como la has llamado, es la futura líder del clan Hyuuga. Sus notas en la universidad han sido las más altas que he visto. Sus dibujos y creatividad para crear planos y diseñar fachadas son tan buenos, que me dejaron sin aire al verlos. Es mil veces mejor que tú Sasuke, y aun así está más que dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, ella era mejor que él. Eso debía verlo. Aceptó de mala gana las palabras de su hermano. No es muy agradable que tu propio familiar te diga que hay alguien mejor que tú. Chasqueó su lengua, levantándose de la silla. Estaba molesto y su ceño fruncido lo hacía público. Su hermano lo vio caminar hasta la puerta y soltó una pequeña risilla.

—No sabía que te caía tan mal la novia de tu mejor amigo… o ¿es que te gusta?

—… —Sasuke se paralizó a escasos centímetros de la puerta sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. —No seas idiota Itachi… ¿cómo me puede gustar esa… Hyuuga? —No le daría el gusto a su hermano.

—Oh Sasuke, Otouto tonto… ¿por quién crees que me tomas? Soy un genio y lo sabes. He notado cómo la has visto desde que llegaste. No vengas a negar las cosas ahora.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada. No somos amigos Itachi, no lo olvides.

—Lo sé —Su ánimo bajó a los subsuelos. Ya su hermano era lo suficientemente fuerte, y todo gracias a él. Ahora quería con todo su corazón tener al menos el cariño y la amistad del único familiar que le quedaba y al que tanto amaba.

—Me voy —Sasuke sintió su pecho oprimirse al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano, debía odiarlo, debía hacerlo. Debía alejar esos sentimientos de calidez de su pecho. —Debo hacer el trabajo que me corresponde.

El ojinegro menor salió de la oficina de su hermano. Despejó su mente con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y atravesó con calma el pasillo hasta el final donde estaba la puerta de la que sería su sala de tortura al encontrarse con la chica que había llamado tanto su atención y que era la novia de su amigo.

—"Hmph… estará cerca todos los días, todo el día. Esto no podía ser más injusto. —Puso su mano en la manilla cromada de la puerta de madera— ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo verla como algo diferente a una cuñada. Debo verla como una amiga… ¡NO! Ni así… como una total desconocida. Exacto… —Abrió la puerta con calma y la vio de pie inclinada hacia el escritorio anotando algo en un papel. Su camisa tenía un botón abierto y en la posición en la que estaba se podía tener una hermosa y directa vista hacia la hermosa y delicada piel de sus senos. Sasuke tragó fuerte sintiendo cómo su mano sudaba sintiendo más fría la manilla de metal como consecuencia de que Hinata dirigió su perlada y sorprendida vista hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos bajo unos lentes media luna, y su cabello cayendo hacia delante le produjo a Sasuke un extraño calentón en sus músculos y entrepierna— Joder… esto está mal Sasuke… mal…"

—Uchiha-san… —Hinata se levantó y con delicadeza quitó de su rostro sus lentes que eran sólo necesarios para leer, escribir o dibujar y miró cómo el pelinegro entraba dando grandes y molestas zancadas hasta llegar al gigantesco ventanal.

Hinata suspiró. Esto iba a ser jodidamente difícil para ella. Sabía que la manera en que se habían conocido ayer no había sido la mejor y ahora le tocaba trabajar con él. Si seguían de esta manera esto iba a ser tremendamente complicado. Sabía que lo más importante del trabajo en una empresa tan prestigiosa era el equipo. El buen trabajo en equipo era fundamental. A ella aún le dolía su orgullo y dignidad por las tontas e hirientes palabras del pelinegro, pero debía arreglar esto y era ya.

—Uchiha-san…

—Habla de una vez Hyuuga, me vas a desgastar el apellido —"Eso, debo tratarla mal, así no tendrá que estar muy cerca de mí ni me verá. Y así no me pondré de esta tonta manera en la que estoy."

—… —Hinata volvió a respirar hondo, necesitaba paciencia con este chico, más de la que había tenido con su primo Neji y con su Padre. Ella ya sabía cómo tratar con gente amargada como lo eran sus dos familiares y este Uchiha— Y-yo… —Miró al suelo un momento… tomando el valor necesario para luego alzar su mirada para sólo ver la amplia espalda del moreno— le pido d-disculpas p-por hablarle de esa m-manera ayer por la n-noche.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo con rapidez y asombro dibujado en su rostro hasta quedar al frente de ella. La encontró sonrojada y al verlo bajó su mirada al suelo. Se golpeó mentalmente. Ayer en la noche de verdad que tuvo que haberla hecho enojar de verdad, pues se notaba que así como estaba ahora era ella en sí. Quiso disculparse, pero eso era imposible. No por su orgullo, aunque eso completaba el 65%, sino porque si lo hacía no había nada que le impidiera ser cercano a ella y de esa misma forma caer en la tentación de mandar a la mierda la amistad con Naruto.

—Hmph… hagamos algo Hyuuga… —Estaba decidido, aunque dudó sólo un poco al verla observarlo con total atención— Sólo finjamos. —Hinata se sorprendió— No tienes por qué sorprenderte. La verdad es, que no te caigo bien, ni tú a mí —En cierto modo no mentía, le caía mal por ser tan hermosa y perfecta y ser la novia del Dobe de su mejor amigo—.

—Uchiha-san… ¿qué q-quiere d-decir?

—Hmph… simple… aquí en el trabajo sólo tratemos cosas del trabajo, solo somos socios. Y frente a Naruto… él… ¿Él sabe lo que pasó?

—No —Hinata suspiró, esto estaba tomando un camino totalmente extraño, pero en algo sí que tenía razón, él no le caía nada bien, y trató de ser amable y darle una oportunidad para ser amigos o al menos buenos compañeros, pero él echó al fango eso— No le he d-dicho nada. Naruto-kun l-le estima demasiado Uchiha-san.

—Bien —"No me estimaría tanto si se entera de que su novia me atrae muchísimo" —Al menos te agradeceré eso. Delante de Naruto nos llevaremos bien para que no se sienta incómodo. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Mentir… ¿q-qué? Y-yo n-no…

—Si de verdad quieres al Dobe —"Chantaje… esto siempre funciona" — lo harás por él.

Hinata estaba roja de la rabia… ¿qué era esto? La estaba chantajeando y sólo para que él quedara libre de todos los cargos. Respiró hondo, pero la había atrapado con eso de Naruto e inmediatamente la rabia se esfumó dándole paso a una tonta empatía con el chico que era su novio. Seguramente el rubio se iba a sentir súper incómodo al ver que su novia y su mejor amigo no se llevaban bien. Y ella no quería producirle a su amado rubio ningún malestar.

—Está bien. S-será así. Ahora… d-debemos trabajar en un n-nuevo proyecto que Itachi-san y mi p-padre dejaron en nuestras m-manos.

Hinata se giró y se encaminó hasta su escritorio sentándose en su silla y colocándose sus lentes y sacando un papel de una carpeta la extendió con su temblorosa mano esperando que el pelinegro caminara con toda la calma que él podía producir y lo tomara de su mano, y así lo hizo. La ojiperla volvió su mirada centrada en los papeles que mostraban las estadísticas realizadas y algunas gráficas que le ayudarían a entender mejor el proyecto.

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula al verla. Ya la había detallado antes, pero hacerlo una vez más le había parecido una placentera buena idea. Fingió estar leyendo el documento y alejándose un poco más hacia su escritorio que estaba un poco separado del de ella, se sentó en el borde de la madera del escritorio estirando sus piernas y cruzando sus brazos. Entonces la miró, en serio era hermosa, jodidamente hermosa. La miró tomar de su cartera una liga negra y con total delicadeza y sensualidad inocente alzó sus brazos y recogió su cabello de manera desorganizada amarrando la gran mayoría de sus oscuras hebras en una cebolla en lo alto de su cabeza. Varios mechones rebeldes que no querían ser atados, cayeron de arriba y acomodándose es su cuello y parte del rostro acompañando al flequillo que tapaba la frente de la sensual chica. Notó cómo se mordía su hermoso y rosado labio inferior, en un gesto que al Uchiha le pareció por demás extasiante y provocativo. Su ceño levemente fruncido tratando de —Se imaginó el pelinegro— solucionar alguna interrogante que ella misma se había creado al leer el papel en su mano, le provocó a Sasuke una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Bajó su mirada, el ojinegro quiso saber cómo se sentiría besar esa parte de su cuerpo. Quiso saber cómo olería su piel. Bajó aún más, dando una rápida visualización a su pecho, y en sus piernas se quedó. Torneadas, de músculos fuertes, imaginó que su piel sería muy suave. Y sus pies, se veían hermosos en esos zapatos altos.

—"Joder —Sasuke se miró el entrepierna, y estaba abultado, soltó el aire que sin saberlo había estado reteniendo. Chasqueó la lengua, lanzó los papeles al escritorio y con total molestia se levantó yendo directo al gran baño que hasta incluía una enorme ducha, entrando y cerrando la puerta del mismo con pestillo. Se recostó de la pared del área de la ducha, con una mano se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y sin tardar más de la cuenta tomó su miembro y comenzó a moverlo sin miramientos. —Joder… joder… joder… —Se tapó la boca con su otra mano tratando de acallar la acelerada respiración que tenía y los jadeos y gemidos que querían salir, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y su rostro formara muecas de placer— Maldición, Hyuuga. Kuso…

Sasuke terminó eyaculando ese líquido blanquecino en el suelo de la ducha, subió su ropa y abrió el grifo para que el agua se llevara todo. Aprovechó y metió su cabeza en el agua que caía mojándose su azabache cabello. Gruñó. Esto no se lo esperaba, y menos tan rápido. Con sólo verla leer un jodido papel.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Su cuerpo era un maldito traidor.

…

**..**

**.**

**Notas finales: **

**Uhhhh mis amados lectores… porque yo los amo, no lo sabían? Sí que los amo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, por su tiempo en leer el primer capi de esta loca historia que se me vino a la mente así sin más. **

**Esta vez no podré responder los reviews, pues ya es tarde y papá de seguro ya entra a decirme que apague la pc y me duerma. DX pero prometo en el próximo expresarle por estos lados mi gratitud.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **** :* **


End file.
